


White Collar Fic:  Hunt

by dennih23



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dennih23/pseuds/dennih23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Burke family fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Collar Fic:  Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for WhiteCollar100 Prompt #003 - Hunt

Peter sat on the back porch steps; El beside him resting her head on his shoulder. 

“Mommy, look I found one.” Neal squealed in delight at finding the bright green plastic egg.

El laughed, “Open it up and see what’s inside.”

Neal twisted the egg open to reveal three jelly beans.

Her son grinned, “There’s candy! Do you think there’s more?”

Neal grabbed Peter’s hand and tugged trying to get his father up, “Daddy, come help.”

Peter tousled his son’s hair. “If I help, can I have some of the candy too?”

Neal gave a small frown before answering, “Only if Mommy says you can.”

Together father and son searched their backyard looking for more eggs. Satchmo joined in the fun chasing them around, wagging his tail, and woofing whenever they found something.

Thirty minutes later Neal had a small stash of marshmallow peeps, chocolates, and a rainbow of jelly beans. There was also a large basket filled with eggs and a stuffed animal. Neal could hardly stand still he was so excited.

Neal hugged his new toy while showing both his parents everything he found. He glanced around the area one last time just to be sure he hadn’t missed anything. Then Neal looked at his parents and asked, “Do you think if we put carrots out the Easter Bunny would come again tomorrow?”


End file.
